coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Max Turner
Max Turner is the son of Callum Logan and Kylie Platt, and the half-brother of both Lily and Harry Platt. Biography Kylie gave birth to Max when she was nineteen and Max's father abandoned Kylie as soon as he discovered she was pregnant. The irresponsible Kylie's hedonistic lifestyle soon led to social services taking Max from her and placing him in foster care during which she was only allowed to see him twice a week for set periods and under strict supervision. When half-sister Becky McDonald tracked Kylie down and started to try and turn her life around, one of her aims was to get Max back for Kylie. Granting her a roof over her head at the Rovers and a job at Roy's Rolls fulfilled two of the court's conditions and at a hearing in September 2010, Kylie was given custody back. Her son came and lived at the Rovers thereafter. In October 2010, Kylie decided to go on holiday to Cyprus and leave Max with Becky and her husband Steve. Becky soon remembered about the social worker visit and decided to pose as Kylie. Kylie later returned with a Greek boyfriend, Dimitri. Kylie announced she was moving to Cyprus permanently and taking Max. Steve and Becky decided to offer money to Kylie as an incentive for keeping Max. She agreed and demanded £20,000 for Max. After being paid, Kylie left Max at the Rovers and left for Cyprus. However, on the night of the tram crash, Max went missing and Kylie revealed to Steve and Becky that she had taken Max. Kylie demanded another £5000 for them to keep him. Becky managed to find the money by looting the Corner Shop safe and after being paid once more, Kylie left again. Upon her release from Redford Prison and return to Weatherfield, Tracy Barlow discovered that Steve and Becky had paid for Max and used it to gain custody of her and Steve's daughter Amy, blackmailing them. Kylie also returned again in March 2011, this time engaged to David Platt whom she met abroad. David was unaware that Kylie had sold Max and believed Steve and Becky had taken him from her. Kylie continuously fobbed him off saying she didn't want Max and that he was better off with Steve and Becky. Steve anonymously reported himself and Becky to social services and Max was taken into foster care in June 2011. In August 2011, Kylie decided she wanted Max back. She and David applied for full custody of Max and she visited him at his foster home in September 2011 after a meeting. In November 2011, Max returned to Weatherfield and moved into 8 Coronation Street living with Kylie, David and Gail McIntyre. In August 2013 Max became a big brother after Kylie gave birth to his half-sister Lily Platt. In 2014, Max began suffering from hyperactivity and accidentally smashed the flat screen TV in the household. In July, David and Kylie took Max to Barbados to visit Becky. In January 2015, Callum returned to street. In March 2015, With Kylie gone, Callum told Max he was his real father and they started to bond. Callum and David started to battle for custody. See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2006 births Category:Rovers residents Category:2010 debuts Category:Current characters Category:Residents of 8 Coronation Street Category:Logan family